I Love You, Miss Waldorf
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: What about if Blair had called Raina for a different reason? What if Blair had seen the whole conversation between Chuck and Raina? And what about if Chuck wasn't falling for Raina?
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You, Miss Waldorf**

**What about if Blair had called Raina for a different reason? What if Blair had seen the whole conversation between Chuck and Raina? And what about if Chuck wasn't falling for Raina?**

**Probably a two or three shot **

**XOXO**

Raina looked past Chuck and down the staircase. Chuck was too busy staring at her with pleading eyes to see who Raina was staring at.

"My Fathers waiting for me" Raina said as she pulled her hand from his grasp and began to walk up the staircase, away from him.

He turned around and was just about to descend the staircase when he saw her. Her red mini dress and tied back hair made his heart skip a beat. She looked like a goddess and he wanted to march straight up to her and carry her bridal-style up the stairs, to his suite. Like he used to when they were still in high school. Raina was gone from his mind almost instantly. He was about to take the first step towards her when he noticed her face. It was in her straight ice Queen mode. Her eyes, were all water but she didn't allow the tears to come pouring down her face.

She was clutching two pink gift bags and she almost dropped them when he noticed her.

"Blair" He began as he began walking towards her. She attempted to blink her tears away as quickly as she could. She began to walk away from him but she felt his hand grab her arm. She looked up at him and into his eyes.

He expected her to scream at him or cry, or both. But she just stared into his eyes.

"You showed her you special hiding place" She whispered. He nodded.

"I had to"

"Of course you did" She scoffed.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I saw you come out of the kitchen and I guessed." She answered. "You said it was business"

"It is"

She shook her head. "Not anymore"

"Blair, listen to me; I don't really love her, I love my Father's company"

"That's what your convincing yourself but you can't convince me. You're falling for her"

"No I'm not"

"Yes, you are. I should know, I know you better than anyone" She replied.

"Come up to my suite and I'll show you just how much I want Raina" He said. She shook her head.

"No, I have to work and you have to go after Raina and apologise" Blair said as she began to walk way but he caught her arm again and spun her around to face him once again.

"You know how I feel about you, Blair" He reminded her.

"Then why do you run after some random girl and practically tell her you love her when you said that you'd wait for me!" Blair almost screamed.

"You know why, because she's going to save my company"

"I don't care about the company, Chuck. Your falling for her and everyone knows it!"

He took her hands in his. "I love you" He told her slowly making sure that she understood the words. Something changed in her facial expressions and she smiled.

"I love you too." She replied with a soft smile. Then, she looked down towards the floor. "But your company is far more important" She replied.

"You just said that you didn't care about the company"

"Well I was just jealous. But you need to sort things out with Raina, for everyone's sake" She said as she took her hands out of his grasp and began to walk away.

**XOXO**

Later on, Chuck found Blair sitting on the stage where Florence + The Machine had performed only an hour or two before. He walked up to her cautiously and sat nxet to her she looked up and she realised that she had been crying.

"Blair, what are you crying about?" He asked kindly.

"Everything's a mess, Chuck. My internship will be dead by this time tomorrow and I really liked that job" Blair replied.

"Well, it'll all work out in the end. I promise" He encouraged. She shook her head.

"No it won't. Nothing between us ever does, Chuck" She sobbed. He took her hand in his making him look up.

"I meant what I said earlier; I do love you. More than anything, Blair. But I need to stay with Raina, just for a while. I need to get Bass industries back and then it'll all be okay again. We'll be together and we'll do whatever you want but for now, we can't be together. As much as I want to be your boyfriend, I can't. I'm sorry" He apologised. She shook her head.

"I understand"

"Will you wait for me?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'll wait for however long it takes" She answered. He smiled at her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away. She let a single teardrop fall and he quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

"I love you, more than anything in the whole world" He told her with a smile. She smiled back and blushed slightly. He leant over to her ear and whispered; "Sleep with me"

She looked up at him suspiciously. "It's obvious that Raina isn't going to forgive me tonight so why not spend time with someone I actually want to fall asleep next to" He replied holding out his hand for her to take. She took it and he began to lead her out of the ball room and up to his suite.

The young couple were so busy in their own little world holding hands, that they didn't see a person hiding behind a pillar, snapping a picture of them on his camera phone.

**XOXO**

**AN: Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You, Miss Waldorf Chapter 2**

**AN: I'm really beginning to lose patience with Gossip Girl now. It has been so terrible it actually made me cry disgusted tears this week. WTF are the writers actually doing to our beloved Chair? Anyway, sorry this is late and very short but I have been very busy **

**XOXO**

Blair rolled her stocking up her leg s Chuck watched her, mesmerised by her beauty. She caught him and cocked her head to the side.

"Make sure a fly doesn't accidentally fly into that mouth of yours. It's wide enough" She joked.

"The Empire does not have fly's" He shot back. She giggled.

"I know"

"You want to grab some breakfast?" He asked. "I know how much you love the Empire's scones"

"Yes you do but sadly, I can't. I have fifteen minutes to be at the office" She replied. He leant forward and pressed a kiss to her thigh.

"Call In Sick"

"I can't. Eberley left me in charge when she left to be with that guy and I have to be good at this job so that I can become powerful and then I can be with you"

He kept adding kisses to her thigh trying his hardest to make her change her mind. He took his head in her hands and made him look up at her.

"I'm sorry" She apologised kissing him quickly. "Anyway, you have to go and find Raina you have to take her out for dinner tonight, Bass"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you need her to fall for you, remember?"

He kissed her. "I wish we didn't have to do this" He replied.

"I know. But we have to, your Father would've wanted you to fight for Bass industries" She replied kissing him. She got up from the bed and walked into the living room, picking up her bag. He noticed her cell phone on the nightstand, got up, grabbed his boxers and shoved them on before he grabbed his dressing gown and slid it on and took the cell phone. Running after her.

"Blair" He called. She turned around as he approached her. "You left this" He added holding out her BlackBerry for her to take. She looked at it and took it. He pulled her in close whilst he still had hold of the BlackBerry and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck but pulled away after a few seconds.

"We can't do this anymore, Chuck. It's not right" She almost whispered.

"Why not? As long as we keep it quiet...no one need know" He kissed her again.

"Chuck, it's not right"

He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Blair. I don't want this to stop because I'm having a meaningless fling with some woman I couldn't care less about" He told her. "If it wasn't about my Father's legacy then I'd be parading you around Manhattan right now holding your hand like some love struck idiot"

She smiled. "You wouldn't be a love struck idiot for holding my hand"

He took her hand and kissed it. "You sure about that?"

"Yes"

"You know, I think I have a scone or two in the cake jar" He smirked. Blair smirked back.

"Well maybe I can stay for one scone, but then I really have to go" She replied. He took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen.

**XOXO**

He popped the last of the scone into her mouth and she chewed and swallowed it. He then kissed her.

"I wish you didn't have to go to work" He admitted.

"Me too. But I have too"

"When will I see you again?" He asked.

"In two days, at your party"

"I wish that I didn't have to be with Raina. I want to be with you for it"

She giggled slightly. "Remember last years?" She asked.

"Yes. How could I forget?" He replied.

"I gotta go"

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I don't know how I'll be able to get away from my work minions though" She said slightly dejected.

"I'll be able to drag you away. I have a special surprise for you"

"I'm already excited. Just as long as it doesn't have any goats" She joked.

"Come here" He said as he grabbed Blair's waist and kissed her passionately. The elevator door opened in the distance.

"Chuck" A voice called out. Blair pulled away from him.

"Raina" Blair confirmed.

Chuck let go of Blair and the two walked from the dining room into the living room.

"Blair?" Raina asked suspiciously as she approached the two. And gave Chuck a funny look as he was in his dressing gown.

"Raina, hello" Blair replied quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Raina asked just as fast as Blair had greeted her.

"Oh I just popped around to speak to Nate but Nate wasn't here. Chuck was just telling me how fond of you he is, Raina" Blair lied. Chuck gave her a confused but happy look. Blair looked at Chuck and the back at Raina. "Anyway, I gotta go now otherwise I'll be late for work"

"Bye, Bass" Blair said as she began to walk away.

"Bye, Waldorf" He replied. He watched her gorgeous figure as she began to walk away, focusing on her hips and her ass. Raina watched him.

"Chuck, were you just..." Raina began. Chuck stared at her.

"No, she's my ex you're my future" He replied.

XOXO

Blair was up to her eyeballs in phone calls when her screen lit up with an email from Chuck and immediately, she dropped everything and opened it.

_Place sorted. I'll get rid of Raina later on and we'll spend the night together  
-C_

Blair smiled to herself. She couldn't wait for tomorrow night now.

**XOXO**

She saw him from across the room. She had purposely worn a Alana Dupioni Strapless Dress in red just to get his attention with her Christian Louboutin red sparkly heels. He noticed her too and winked at her. She felt herself blush and she didn't care anymore. He walked away with Raina and she let him. He'd be hers later and she could do whatever she wanted with him then. And she would.

**XOXO**

Chuck had taken Raina to a secret room somewhere in the house. It was nowhere near as big as the room that he had made for Blair, but it was still pretty impressive. There was no way that he was going to sleep with Raina. He would just 'play' with her for a little while. Raina looked into his eyes.

"This room is incredible" She smiled at him. He kissed her with his eyes firmly closed before following her into the room and closing the door.

**XOXO**

Dan had seen Chuck and Raina kiss and then go into the room and so he had gone in search of Blair. they were friends now and friends looked out for one another. Instead he stumbled across Lily.

"Have you seen Charles?" Lily asked.

"He's in that room down the hall with Raina" He answered his step Mother before walking off to find Blair.

**XOXO**

Blair was in the middle of talking to a woman when Dan came up to her and interrupted.

"Excuse me, I just need to borrow Miss Waldorf for a moment" Dan said talking Blair's arm.

"Where the hell are you taking me, Humphrey?" Blair asked in annoyance.

"You need to see something" Dan replied as he led Blair away.

**XOXO**

Blair stood at the doorway o the room. Staring in.

"What is this, Humphrey?" Blair asked.

"It's a room that Chuck built...For Raina" Dan said. Blair looked at Dan.

"Wow, Bass has really gone to town with this game. I mean this is incredible."

"Blair, something else is going on. I don't think it's a game anymore. I think that he has real feelings for her" Dan said sadly.

"He doesn't" Blair replied quickly.

Dan sighed. She was obviously sensitive about this issue. "Blair, just look at this room. He does"

Blair was about to reply when she heard his voice.

"Raina, please just listen to me. Please" Chuck begged

"Quick, hide" Blair squeaked almost like a child pushing Dan behind a large white curtain.

"I'm only here because I refuse to make this anyone else's business" Raina said as she stormed into the room and Chuck closed the door behind them.

"Look, I'm sorry that you had to witness the fight between Lily and I" Chuck began.

Oh your sorry? Well then I guess that makes it okay then does it, Chuck? This is the kind of person that you really are and I don't want anything to do with you!" Raina yelled.

"Listen to me, you always put your family first but I can't do that. My Father was ever there for me, my Mother abandoned me when I was a baby and my Uncle is my worst enemy. I did this to get Bass Industries. I'm sorry, I do care about you." He replied

"Then what the hell was Blair doing at your apartment this morning?" Raina questioned.

"She was looking for Nate" He lied again.

"Don't lie to me, Chuck. Why were you in your boxers and a dressing gown then? Did you sleep with Blair?" Raina accused.

"No! No I promise you, Raina. Blair is my ex. She means nothing to me"

Blair felt her eyes fill with tears as she heard him utter those words. Dan gave her a sympathetic look.

"Do you want me to go out there?" He whispered quietly. Blair shook her head.

"No. Forget it"

"Nothing is sacred to you!" Raina yelled. Chuck took her hand.

"That is not true. You are sacred to me, Raina" Chuck told her. Blair let the tears flow freely down her cheeks as she heard him say those things. Those things that he had said to her this time last year.

"Until I do something with which you disagree, then you'll just stab me in the back like you do with every body else" Raina shouted.

"No. Look, Raina give me a chance to explain. Please"

"What don't you get, Chuck. I want nothing more to do with you" Raina said as she began to walk away. Chuck grabbed her arm.

"Please" He begged. She shook her head and left the room. Leaving him standing there. Whilst behind the curtain, Blair had sat herself on the couch and put her head into her dainty hands. Dan hated to see her like this. It was killing him. So he walked over and sat next to her. Blair sat up with the tears flowing freely down her face.

"Wow, he's good" Dan whispered.

"Just get out Humphrey" Blair whimpered but she didn't want him to leave. The tears flowed down her face and her bottom lip quivered. She wanted to scream but she couldn't, because then he'd hear, and he'd know that she'd given up on the whole thing.

Chuck was about to leave when he heard her muffled whimpering, coming from inside the curtain. He walked over to it and pulled it open. There, sat Blair in her sexy as hell red dress. He perfect makeup was now all smeared and she looked as though she was about to scream. Then he noticed Dan, sat next to her attempting to comfort her.

He cleared his throat and lair looked up from her lap and straight into his eyes.

"Oh no" She murmured.

"It's alright" Dan attempted to soothe her and Chuck began to see red.

"Humphrey, I need to speak to Blair for a moment please" Chuck said calmly. Dan looked at Blair.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked her. She shook her head and so he got up and left. Chuck put his hand up to the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell were you thinking? Spying on me?" He asked her. She glared at him.

"What the hell was _I _thinking? _What was I thinking_? Chuck you built her a fucking room! You said to me that we would spend today together and then you sell me out for her and I find out that you sol out Lily? What the hell happened to you, Chuck? This time last year we were cuddled up o the sofa tired and watching Breakfast At Tiffany's and you said that I was sacred to you but I guess that I'm not am I? Not as sacred as precious Raina?" Blair shouted.

"It's not like that and you know it!"

"It maybe wasn't to begin with but now it is! Chuck, you sold Lily out"

"And she did exactly the same to me! I'm not sorry for that, Blair I'm not" He said with no remorse.

"You've changed. What happened to the Chuck Bass that I was with last year? What happened to the Chuck Bass that loved me?" She asked through her tears.

"I still do-"

"No you don't. I can't see you anymore" She whispered putting he head down.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I've been looking into your eyes lately, all I see is black. I can't see you in your eyes anymore and I'm scared for you, Chuck. Last year you sold me out for a hotel, you sold Lily out too. The people that love you, and you manage to drive them away. You're just a shell of a man I used to call mine. One that I used to be proud of." Blair explained. Chuck felt tears come to his eyes.

"That's not true, Blair. I love you" He argued.

"But you love Bass industries more!"

He went to go and sit on the couch beside he, taking her hand in his. He hoped that if he just held a little piece of her, then all of her pain would go away. But it didn't, it still stayed and she quickly removed her hand.

"I don't want you touching me" She said as she stood up.

"Blair, please" He begged her. Blair shook her head.

"It's too late, Chuck" She replied standing up.

"Please"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You always seem to hurt me and you're falling for Raina"

"But I'm not. It's all an act!" He argued.

"No, it's not. Not anymore. You really like her, Chuck. Everyone can see that"

"I love you, Blair"

"Well you've got a funny way of showing it"

He stood up and grasped her shoulders.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

"No, let me explain" He begged. She began to hit his chest with her hands.

"Get away from me. You make me sick" She said as though her words were dripping with venom. She broke away from his grasp and ran downstairs and to find Serena, where she broke down in her best friends arms and sobbed her heart out.

**XOXO**

**AN: Crappy but I'm really tired and last night's episode was so crap it made me cry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You, Miss Waldorf Chapter 3**

**AN: Verry sorry about how long this took to update!**

Blair had told Chuck to stay away from her and so he had complied. This was after she had screamed at him and practically had a break down in front of his eyes. But now he had heard from Serena and from Dorota that Blair was burying herself in work to avoid what had happened on Valentine's Day. Chuck Bass had decided it was time for action.

He had gotten the address of where her office was from Serena and walked inside it. There was no Blair Waldorf to be seen. Just phones buzzing and computer screens beeping.

"Blair" He called out. No reply. "Blair" He called again and suddenly, a small brunette haired head popped up from underneath her desk and her brown eyes stared at him.

"Chuck? What are you doing here I don't have time for you!" She said quickly holding her BlackBerry with a purple case to her ear. "No, not you" Blair said into the phone and Chuck let out a soft chuckle, earning a pile of blue post it notes coming his way before she disappeared underneath the table again.

"No, find me out how much it costs and in a timely fashion. I do not have time for your whining!" Blair cried into the phone. Chuck walked over to her to see what she was doing underneath the desk and saw her tangled up in a load of wires.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She sighed and ended the call on her phone.

"Some wire's disconnected itself, so now the computer won't work!" She told him.

He bent down to her level and she glared at him. "Go away, I thought I made it perfectly clear that I don't want anything to do with you, Chuck"

"Blair, you and I both know that you can barley work a computer normally, not one that's playing up. Let me help you" He replied holding out his hand for her to take so that he could help her up. She took it stood up. He then went underneath the desk and began sorting through the wires. Blair walked over to the telephone that was now ringing and answered it.

"This is Blair Waldorf, what can I do for you?" She asked in a sweet tone. "Yes, all you need to do is send them gift wrapped in silver paper to W magazine and I'll sort it from there" Blair said into the phone. Chuck connected a wire underneath the table and the screen came on. Blair put the phone down.

"Chuck, the screen's working now" She told him. He came out from underneath the desk and got up.

"There, all sorted" He smiled. Blair was now busy typing something.

"Well thank you, I assume that you can see yourself out"

"Blair-"

"Why did you come here?" She asked her ice-Queen mode setting in.

"Serena called me. She's worried about you" He admitted.

"Well she doesn't need to be"

"She said that you were burying yourself in work to avoid what happened on Valentine's"

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but I've been burying myself in work because it's my job, Chuck" She shot at him fiercely.

"She said that you've hardly had any sleep"

"I don't need sleep" She replied.

"That's ridiculous. Everyone needs sleep, even you. Don't try to think that your invincible, Blair"

"I'm not trying to think that I'm invincible, Chuck"

"When was the last time you ate something?" He questioned.

Blair looked down at the floor.

"Right that's it. I'm taking you out for something to eat" He said coming closer to her.

"Did you not just hear me? I don't have time!" She argued.

"Well then let me help you with some things"

"I don't need help, Chuck. I just need you to go"

"I'm so-" He began. She cut him off.

"Don't. Just go and find Raina or something"

"I don't care about Raina. I care about you, Blair" He told her.

"Chuck I can't deal with this right now"

"Blair, please just give me another chance-"

"What chance, Chuck? You've had plenty: When you left me in Tuscany, when you sold me to Jack, when you slept with Jenny Humphrey, when you ditched me for Eva and when you waged a war against me! I forgave everything and you had another chance every time! But I'm done, Chuck. I don't want you to see or contact me. Just stay away" Blair said almost in tears.

"You don't mean that" He replied. His voice becoming softer.

"I do"

Dan walked in at that moment.

"Just go, please" Blair said quickly trying to hide her tears

"Everything alright?" Dan asked.

"Everything's fine, Humphrey" Chuck answered.

"I wasn't asking you" Dan replied.

"Yeah, Dan everything's fine"

Blair's phone rang and she answered it.

"This is Blair Waldorf" She began.

"What are you doing here, Bass?" Dan whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing. Don't think that Blair and I are over" Chuck replied.

"Looks like you two are pretty over to me"

Chuck walked towards Dan.

"Blair and I had an argument. But we'll move past it, you think that I don't care about her your wrong, I do. More than you ever will"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"No I think you do. So I'm warning you, Dan. Don't try and be her friend if you think that something else will happen because it won't" Chuck warned.

Blair came off of the phone and turned to see both boys.

"What did I just walk into?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" Both men replied in unison.

"Blair, it seems to me like you need some help" Dan began.

"Well, yeah actually, Dan I do. You can start with the yellow files on my desk" Blair replied gratefully.

"Why don't I help too? Two extra men are better than one after all" Chuck asked.

"Thanks, Chuck. But I've not forgiven you" Blair replied.

"I never said that you had"

**XOXO**

Serena walked into Blair's office with Eric and the siblings got the shock of their lives when they saw Chuck and Dan sat there, Chuck on the phone and Dan typing something on a laptop. Blair was sorting through some files on her desk.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"Chuck and Dan are helping me restore order" Blair replied.

"Well, we need your help with a take-down"

Chuck put the phone to his shoulder. "Blair, there is no way that you can do a take-down. You'll have a melt-down" He said cautiously.

"Charles, you know that a take-down only takes two minutes. At the most, five" Blair replied. "Plus, you can help me"

**XOXO**

"I'll do it" Chuck said after hearing what Damien Dallgard was planning on doing. Blair stared at him.

"No way" She replied quickly.

"Blair, I have more chance of getting away with it"

"And if you get caught, everything that you have worked so hard for will be for nothing!" Blair said sternly.

"Who else is going to do it, Blair? You?"

"I'll get one of my Minions to do it" She replied. Dan was downstairs getting coffee and Serena and Eric were trying to think of more ways around it.

"Blair, are you sure?" Eric asked. Blair nodded.

"Penelope could use some time in jail anyway for that attitude of hers" She joked. Chuck smiled at her.

**XOXO**

Dan walked into the office with sandwiches and coffee. Blair grabbed her bag and looked up at Dan.

"Oh hey, Dan" She smiled.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have to go to pick something up and Chuck's going to take me" She replied.

"Oh. I thought we were having lunch?"

Blair gasped. "Oh god, I completely forgot!"

"That's alright, we can just have it when you come back. The good thing about Manhattan sandwiches is that they wrap them in cellophane" Dan replied. Chuck entered the room.

"That won't be necessary, Humphrey. I'm taking her to EAT afterwards or before. Whichever you prefer" Chuck said. Blair smiled at him.

"Well, I do love EAT" She admitted walking over to Chuck.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Dan asked.

"About the sandwiches?" Blair asked.

"No, about jobs...Errands?" Dan replied.

"Oh just get started with the stuff on the desk. I won't be long" Blair replied walking out the door with Chuck following closely behind like her dog. His tongue practically hanging out of his mouth as he watched her.

**XOXO**

Chuck watched Blair as she took placed a spoonful of tomato soup into her mouth. He took a bite from his ham salad sandwich. Blair clocked onto him watching her and stared at him.

"What?" She asked.

"What's going on between you and Humphrey?" He asked casually.

"Nothing! Why?" She replied.

"He's into you, Blair. That's all I'm saying"

"He is not into me, Bass"

"Yes he is. I can see it in the way he's been looking at you" Chuck told her.

"Why have you been looking at the way he's been looking at me, Chuck? Are you jealous?" She asked.

"No!" He replied immediately making Blair smirk.

"Oh my God, Chuck Bass is jealous of Dan Humphrey!" Blair almost screamed.

"I'm not jealous!" He seethed.

"Now it all makes perfect sense! You taking me here, you showing up at the office, offering to go on the drugs run..."

He cut her off. "I offered to go on the drug run to get back into you good books, Blair. That's the same reason why I took you here and showed up to the office! You have no idea how much I have been replaying what happened last week over and over in my head. I couldn't sleep for three days straight!" He admitted. Blair smiled slightly but then it vanished.

"You hurt me, Chuck. Once again"

He reached for her hand and took it in his larger one. She let him and stared into his eyes.

"Blair, I didn't mean for you to hear what I said to Raina, but I haven't been in touch with her since. I swear, and I wanted to come and speak to you sooner but I didn't know what to say to you, Blair. I wanted to give you space. Were magnetic, Blair. Were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Were the two that put everyone else to shame" He told her.

"Chuck..."

"Blair, I don't care about Bass Industries anymore. Not if it means losing you. It's not worth it. I want you, Blair I always have...I love you" He smiled. She let him hold her hand for a moment or two longer before pulling it from his grasp and checking the time on her BlackBerry.

"Chuck, we have to get back to the office!" She said as she got up and grabbed her coat and bag. Chuck took out his wallet and threw some cash onto the table not bothering to check the amount. And followed her.

**Gossip Girl: Well well well, what do we have here, Kiddies? C and B spotted leaving EAT and heading to the Bass limo. One of my sources tells me that C just declared his love for B over a bowl of tomato soup. Are the infamous two back together? Or merely just friends?  
Xoxo-Gossip Girl**

**XOXO**

Dan finished reading the Gossip Girl blast as he walked into his Dad and Lily's apartment. Serena and Eric appeared.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Serena and Eric asked in unison.

"I got told to deliver tulips, purple ones. Chuck and Blair's orders" Dan replied.

** XOXO **

Blair had barely spoken a word to Chuck since they had left the restaurant and Chuck knew that if she didn't want to talk about it, then he would just have to deal with that. He'd just talk to her tonight at the party, which he was currently getting ready for, he also had a meeting with a guy that could save Bass industries from Russell Thorpe.

**XOXO**

Blair walked into the Van Der Humphreys apartment to see that it had been turned into a child's ideal dream. Complete with large pinatas and a fortune telling machine. Blair giggled as she stared at the fortune telling machine. She always remembered how Chuck used to be terrified of them when he was a boy. Just then, the elevator doors opened and out stepped Chuck.

He saw her immediately, she was handing the coat check girl her coat and so he walked up to her.

"Evening, Waldorf" He greeted. She turned around pretending not to know that she had already seen him and sensed his presence.

"Evening, Bass" She replied. Chuck handed the coat check girl his coat. "I'd watch out if I were you, I saw a fortune telling machine in the corner" She giggled.

"I'll make sure I stay away from it, thanks for the warning" He replied. He was about to ask if they could go somewhere quiet to talk but Dan and Serena walked up to them both.

"What the hell were you two playing at?" Serena asked.

"Whatever are you talking about, Sis?" Chuck asked.

"Don't play dumb, Bass. Sending me to pick up the tulips" Dan replied.

"Wait, what? We didn't send you to pick up the tulips. I sent Penelope to do them" Blair replied.

"Purple sticky note, luckily the drugs were in the pink tulips not the purple ones" Dan replied.

"But I put pink tulips. This one's on you, Humphrey"

Dan handed the note to Blair. She read the note. It clearly said purple. "Classic stroop effect, when you write down a colour that you see" Blair whispered.

"So there's no apology? No "I'm sorry"?" Dan asked.

"I told you to start on the things on my desk. Not the things on the computer screen!" Blair replied.

"Blair, I can't believe that your being like this! You're the one that's in the wrong here!" Serena said.

Chuck had had enough. There was no way that he was going to let someone from Brooklyn and Serena speak to Blair this way.

"It's not Blair's fault!" Chuck interrupted. Dan and Serena glared at Blair.

"What?"

"If you would've just done your own dirty work in the first place then this wouldn't have happened, Serena!" Chuck almost yelled then he turned to Dan. "And you. Why the hell do you always have to be right? She made a mistake! She's being overworked! It's a fucking miracle that she hasn't collapsed!"

Serena looked shocked and turned to look at Chuck. So did Blair.

"Well if you hadn't taken her out for lunch then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" Serena shot at Chuck.

"I was making sure that she was eating properly! It was probably the first good meal that she'd had in the last week!" Chuck argued back.

"Stop! Just stop it, okay? I'm right here!" She shouted. She pointed at Serena. "You! shouldn't have gotten me to do your dirty work!" She turned to Dan. "You! Stop being all judgemental!" She turned to Chuck. "And you! Stop fighting my battles for me! I can do it myself!"

"Blair" Serena interrupted.

"What?" Blair almost screamed.

"You do know that you're wearing two different pairs of shoes, right?" She asked. Blair looked down horrified and then ran off. Chuck sighed. Dan began to walk off after her but Chuck stopped him.

"It's always good to give her a while" He told Dan.

**XOXO**

Chuck had given her fifteen minutes before he decided to go and see her. She was in Rufus' study staring out of the window. He knocked on the open door gently.

"Hey" He smiled. She didn't smile back.

"What do you want?" She seethed.

"I came to check on you...And I brought you a drink" He replied holding up the glass of champagne.

"What is there to celebrate?" She asked.

"You. Being fabulous" He walked over to her and handed her the champagne.

"Chuck, about today..." She began and then she noticed Dan standing in the doorway with a bottle of water. "Dan, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to check on you" Dan glared at Chuck. "Though it appears someone already did" "Humphrey, were kind of in the middle of something here, go away" Chuck said.

"I'm checking on Blair" Dan replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh I'm fine, Dan. Could you give us a minute please?" Blair asked.

"You sure?" Dan asked. Blair nodded and Dan reluctantly left the room.

"What the hell is his problem?" Chuck asked.

"I think you were right. I think that he does like me" She replied. She set the champagne flute down onto the table and closed her eyes.

"Blair, are you alright?" Chuck asked immediately concerned. She nodded slowly but she seemed incredibly pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Chuck. I just feel a little faint" She whispered. Chuck was immediately at her side, guiding her towards the couch.

"Let's sit down" He said as he led her over. Suddenly, he felt her fall at the side of him. He quickly gathered her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch, lying her down and propping her head up with pillows. He then went to find Dan. He ran out of the room and Dan was already there. He glared at Chuck. "What the hell-" Chuck cut him off

"Go and get some wet cloths. Now!" Chuck ordered.

"Why? What did you do?" Dan asked suspiciously.

"Blair's fainted" Chuck replied.

"Dan looked incredibly worried. "What's...How?" He stuttered.

"I don't know! She was fine one minute and the next all of the colour went from her face and she fainted"

"What did you put in that drink of hers?" Dan yelled at Chuck.

"Nothing! She didn't even take a sip from it!" Chuck replied. "Look! We don't have time for this! Just go! And get Serena too but don't make a scene!" Dan nodded and ran off and Chuck went back into the study and put his hand on her forehead, it was boiling.

Dan returned a minute or so later with a bunch of white wet cloths and Serena. As soon as she saw her, Serena rushed over to Blair's side.

"Oh my God" She whispered, her attention quickly turning to Chuck.

"What did you do to her?" She shouted.

"Nothing!" Chuck replied innocently.

"I think that we should call an ambulance" Dan suggested as Chuck took a cloth from him and pressed it against Blair's forehead lovingly.

"No"

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Because she doesn't like hospitals" Chuck replied looking to Serena for approval. Serena nodded.

"No hospitals" Serena confirmed. Suddenly, Blair groaned and she slowly opened her eyes. Chuck let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God!" He thanked.

Blair put her hand up to her head. "Chuck, what's going on?" She murmured.

"You fainted" Dan answered.

"Here" Serena said handing Blair a glass of water. Blair took it to her lips and drank. Chuck felt Blair's forehead.

"Well, at least you're starting to cool down" He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I have a head ache" She told him. He stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I'll take you home, then" Chuck replied smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean if you've just fainted, you're not supposed to move" Dan said quickly.

"I'm tired" Blair replied looking into Chuck. He nodded.

"I'll tell Arthur to bring the car around" Chuck replied standing up and pulling out his phone. He walked over to the other side of the room. Serena sat next to Blair.

"B, you sure you're going to be okay with Chuck?" She asked her best friend.

"I'll be fine, S. You go and enjoy the party" Blair encouraged. Serena kissed Blair's cheek.

"Thank you, B" She replied walking off. Dan stared at Blair.

"What? Your just gonna forgive him like that?" Dan asked.

"He's not forgiven, Dan. He's just looking after me" Blair replied as Chuck came back over.

"He's coming now. We should start heading downstairs" Chuck encouraged. Blair tried to stand up but she was weak and so Chuck put his arms around her back and held her next to him.

"You okay? Can you walk?" He asked. Blair nodded. "Do you want me to carry you?" He asked.

"She can walk" Dan seethed. Chuck shot Dan a death glare and began to lead Blair down the hallway and down the stairs.

Blair held on to him tightly as though she was about to faint again. He looked down at her as she ignored Penelope asking her a question and they headed straight to the coat room. Once they had their coats, Chuck wrapped Blair's around her for her and then led her over to the elevator. When they left the elevator, they went to the limo and climbed inside.

Inside, Blair cuddled up to Chuck and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Pressing a kiss to her head. He was fairly sure that she was falling asleep but then she spoke.

"Chuck?" She asked.

"Yes" He replied.

"Can I sleep at yours? Serena won't come back for ages and Dorota will have gone home"

He smiled. "Of course"

**XOXO**

Chuck led Blair into the bedroom and took her shoes off for her before he handed her a faded blue Ralph Lauren shirt. He tossed the shoes to the side and then disappeared into the wardrobe. When he returned, he had on some black silk pyjamas. He looked towards the bed and saw Blair, fast asleep on her side of the bed. He smiled at her and then went to grab a pillow from his side of the bed. She grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled.

"Getting a pillow so that I can go to sleep" He replied. She patted the bed space next to her and he sat on it, and then lay down. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his hand around her waist and kissed the top of her hair. She placed one of her dainty hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"About what you said before" She began. He stared into her chocolate coloured eyes. "I love you, too" She smiled. He smiled back and kissed her passionately. She began to kiss his chest through his silk shirt and began un-bottoming the buttons. "I'm sorry" She apologised.

"I'm sorry too" He replied kissing her shoulders. She had now un-buttoned his shirt completely and was kissing his chest desperately. He stopped her and she looked up, alarmed.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't want you fainting again" He said slowly.

"I won't"

"Even so...I don't want to risk it"

She kissed his lips passionately and then rested her head back on his warm chest. He stroked her hair.

"Tomorrow we'll have real make up sex" He smirked. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I like cuddling with you, its fun" She smiled.

"It most certainly is" He agreed.

"You know, you are such a big softie deep down" Blair giggled. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Only for you"


	4. Showers, Babies And Gossip Girl

**I Love You, Miss Waldorf Chapter 4**

***Showers, Babies And Gossip Girl***

**AN: Part two of this chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair felt soft lips pressing onto hers and she slowly opened her eyes to see Chuck Bass leaning over her, his lips now curved into a soft smile. She smiled back at him, causing him to kiss her lips again with more passion. She knotted her fingers through his scruffy-morning hair and pulled him closer to her body. Her hands travelled from his hair to around his dressing gown and un-fastened it, leaving him in just his silk pyjamas, and his erection. He looked down at it and so did she, before smirking at her.

"Good morning" He smirked. She flipped him over so that she was on top now. She was still always amazed at how well she could do this.

She began unfastening his shirt buttons whilst he began sliding his hands up her shirt, caressing her thighs. She leant down and gave him a quick kiss. But that wasn't what Chuck wanted and so his hands left her thighs and cupped he face, deepening the kiss with his tongue.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked. He didn't want her fainting again. She nodded against his forehead.

"I'm fine"

With that confirmation, he began sliding his hands back up her thighs whilst she pulled his erection out and began to caress it. She ran her tongue along the top of it, before caressing it once again. He had now managed to pull her shirt off, leaving her in just her panties. He cupped her breasts and began pressing kisses to both of them.

"God you are too beautiful" He murmured. She smiled and stopped jerking him off. Making him look up at her face. She smiled at him and bushed a stray piece of hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Sure of what?" She asked.

"That this is what you want?"

She nodded. "I'm not running anymore, this is what I want. You are what I need"

And with that, he pulled her close to him and kissed her again. But this was not a desperate kiss, it was a loving kiss. One where both move their head to either side and tongues are used.

Suddenly, something began vibrating and the both groaned. They both broke the kiss and looked to the nightstand to see a BlackBerry vibrating.

"You should turn that off or put it into my hands so that I can make good use of it. Vibration is a terrible thing to waste, you know" He said smugly. She laughed.

"Well, when you put it like that" She picked the phone up and checked the caller ID. "It's Dan" She sighed.

"I am never going to get used to you calling him that and not Humphrey" He said. "You want me to answer it?" He asked smugly reaching for the phone. She held it out of his reach.

"You want me to murder you?" She challenged before she flipped the phone up. He leaned up to give her one last kiss before she answered. "Hi, Dan"

"Hey, I was in the neighbourhood and I thought that maybe we could go and get a cup of coffee...or I could bring coffee to you" Dan replied. Chuck began kissing her neck, earning him a playful slap as Blair sat up on the bed.

"Oh sorry, Dan. I'm not home" Blair replied. Chuck sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where are you then?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uh...Columbia" She lied.

"But you don't have any classes today"

She gulped. "Yeah I know I uh...I said I'd help Serena with something"

Chuck was now back to kissing her neck, making her giggle. "Stop it" She whispered. Dan heard the giggling and someone kissing something on the other line and the muffled and faked "Stop it"

She was with him. He knew.

"Well, maybe I'll see you later then, are you going to that party at the Empire tonight?" He asked. Of course she would be, she was there right now.

"Yeah, I'll see you there then"

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye" She finished, ending the call. The second she was done, Chuck captured her lips with his.

"God, you are sexy when you're on the phone, blowing off another guy just to spend time with me" He smiled when they finally broke the kiss.

"You think he bought it?" She asked. He nodded.

"Definitely"

"Well, not that this isn't fun but I have to be going soon. I promised Dorota that I'd go and feed the ducks with her and baby Anastasia in an hour and a half"

"Well, aren't you sweet? Giving those ducks their lunch?" He joked. She slapped his shoulder.

"You know that it relaxes me. you should try it sometime" She shot back playfully.

"Maybe I should"

"Well, why don't you come with me?" She asked.

"Blair, I thought that we were going to keep our 'relationship' a secret for now?" He reminded her.

"We can go 'Just As Friends'. Come on, please? You've not even seen baby Anastasia since Thanksgiving" Blair pleaded using the baby card and her special smile that would make Chuck's heart melt. He sighed.

"Fine"

She squealed "Yay!" And kissed him. Then she got up. "I'm going for a shower"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

She slipped her nightgown off and adjusted the temperature of the shower before getting in. The warm water bounced off her perfect skin and Blair basked in it. It had been a while since she'd used this shower. Too long, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and she heard someone else step into the bathroom and close the door gently. She didn't need to check who it was and so she kept her eyes closed. She heard the door open and someone step in, before closing the door behind them. Then, his hands were around her waist. She smiled and fell back into them.

"Nate, we shouldn't be doing this. Chuck's just next door and if he finds you, he'll kill you" She joked before opening her eyes and turning around to face Chuck. His hair, wet. Staring at her.

"Not funny" He replied. She replied by kissing him. "I thought you'd at least wait for me" He said. She shook her head.

"We are not having make-up sex in the shower, Bass!" She said sternly. His hands left her waist to cup her breasts.

"I wouldn't dream of having make up sex in the shower" He replied. She kissed him.

"Maybe, some form of you entering me make up sex though?" She challenged. He cocked his head to the side.

"What have I turned you into? If your Father knew what a horny bitch you are, all because I seduced you in the back of a limo" He began. Blair's kisses cut him off. He took a body sponge and began to lather it up with soap before he began to soap her back for her. But she didn't want foreplay. At all and so she turned herself back around. Pushing herself against him.

"Horny aren't we?" He asked seductively as he began to rub her clit. Making her moan against him. He smiled and kissed her, moving his finger in a circular motion, making her moan more and causing his erection to grow. She noticed it and began caressing it. Making him smile even more.

She began to properly Jack him off when he inserted his index and middle finger into her. she kissed him and he began rubbing her breasts with his free hand.

"Oh, Chuck! Oh God!" She mouthed breathlessly as he pushed her up against the shower wall. Soaking them both, not that they cared. He hit her G-spot perfectly and her back began to arch. Making her hand movements only faster as she began to orgasm. He came first and screamed her name, then he made her come. And they both collapsed against each other.

"I win" She teased. He kissed her.

"We'll see later on" He replied with a smirk.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Don't we need bread?" Chuck asked as he checked his tie in the mirror. Blair shook her head and walked up to him, straightening his tie for him before looking into the mirror at herself, in a outfit Chuck had kept in his wardrobe which he claimed he had 'Forgotten about' it was patterned with multicoloured flowers and a yellow belt, which she had found a pair of cream wedges.

"Do I look okay?" She asked.

"You look perfect" He replied kissing her. "But we need to go 'Friend'" He joked. She smiled and playfully smacked his ass, before they both went out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

As they walked down a path in Central park, Chuck had to use all of his will power to try his hardest not to grab her hand and hold it. Little did she know, she was thinking exactly the same thing.

"Remember, Bass; Just friends" She reminded him. He nodded.

"I know, Waldorf"

They walked over to the pond with all of the ducks and saw Dorota and a pink stroller. As soon as Dorota saw them, she rushed over to them.

"Oh, Miss Blair I so glad you okay! Miss Serena was very worried last night" Dorota told Blair. Blair had texted Serena last night, telling her that she was sleeping at Chuck's.

"I'm alright, Dorota. Luckily Chuck was there to play the doctor" Blair smiled at Chuck.

"Oh Mister Chuck, thank God!" Dorota cried as she hugged Chuck.

"It's alright, Dorota" Chuck replied before pulling out of the woman's grasp.

"I hope you don't mind, Dorota but I asked Chuck to come" Blair said to her maid. Dorota nodded.

"Of course, Miss Blair" Dorota said as she left Chuck and Blair to go and get Blair's loaf of bread from underneath Anastasia's stroller. The baby began to whine and Blair quickly rushed over, cooing to the infant.

"Dorota, shall I take her out?" Blair asked. Dorota nodded and Blair began unfastening straps and lifted the baby out. Chuck was still rooted to the spot, unsure about what to do next. Blair turned around to look at Chuck and smiled at him whilst she balanced Anastasia on her hip and tickled her. The baby's face turned pink, just like the little pink dress and shoes that she was wearing, and she shrieked with laughter, making Blair smile. Chuck had never seen her like this before, she was so motherly. It was downright maternal. She walked over to Chuck and the baby shyly buried her face into Blair's side.

"This is Anastasia" Blair said to Chuck. The baby looked up shyly to see Chuck looking at her.

Chuck was unsure about what to do. He had never really been around children, especially babies and when he was, he never went near them. He just left them to their bottles and drool.

"Well, say hello, Chuck" Blair said sweetly. Chuck smiled at the baby.

"Hello, Anastasia" He smiled. Blair brought the baby further up her waist.

"Say hello, Chuck" Blair said in what Chuck could only describe as her 'Child Voice'. Of course, the baby couldn't talk yet, she was barely one. So Blair lifted her little chubby arm and waved at Chuck. "Hello, Chuck" Blair said and the baby laughed. Blair brought the baby up to her face and began to blow raspberries on Anastasias tummy, making the baby shriek with laughter. She then brought her back up to her side. And the infant reached out for Chuck.

"Chuck, do you wanna?" She asked gesturing towards the mini person encased in Blair's arms.

"No!" He almost shouted. "I...I wouldn't know what to do"

"It's easy, just do what I'm doing and you'll be fine" Blair replied as she handed the baby to Chuck. Anastasia struggled at first and Chuck was worried that she was going to drop her but Blair held onto the tot's finger and cooed.

"It's alright" She assured the baby although Chuck was sure that she was reassuring him more than the baby. And Anastasia smiled and nestled herself into Chuck's side.

"Hey" He smiled. "How you doing?" He asked tapping her nose lightly. She grabbed his fingers and stuck them into her mouth. "Eeewwww"

Blair giggled. "You're a natural"

He stroked Anastasia's hair. "Thanks"

Dorota came up to them. "Miss Blair, Mister Chuck. I have the bread, shall we feed ducks?" The maid asked. Chuck and Blair both nodded. Dorota noticed how calm her daughter was with Chuck. "You are natural, Mister Chuck"

He smiled. "That's what Blair said"

He went to hand the baby back to Dorota when Anastasia screamed and held on tight to Chuck. Dorota looked at Blair confused and Blair gave the same look back.

"Do you want to go back to your Mommy?" He asked. The baby held on tight to Chuck. "Do you want to go back to Blair?" He asked attempting to hand Blair the baby. She began to cry hysterically.

"Mister Chuck, Anastasia like you" Dorota smiled. Chuck smiled back. But he was slightly worried.

"Ana, do you want to feed the duckies?" Blair asked. The baby smiled and they all began to walk towards the pond.

Blair began breaking bread off the loaf and began tossing it into the pond. She then broke a small piece off for Anastasia and handed it to her. Anastasia thought about it first before she tossed the bread as far as she could. It just touched the edge of the pond and the child screamed with delight when the ducks came close to the edge to squabble over the piece of bread. Blair then broke some more off and handed it to Chuck, who then tossed it far away.

"Your right, Blair. This is fun" Chuck said to her when the loaf was almost finished and Anastasia had tossed it into the water.

Dorota smiled at Chuck and Blair playing with Anastasia. They way how they were so sweet with the infant really made Dorota happy. So happy that she didn't notice someone walk along and snap a picture of Chuck and Blair, with Chuck holding Anastasia and them both laughing.

When Anastasia put the bread in her mouth, Dorota decided that it was time for them to all go and get some food.

They all walked along, looking for somewhere to eat when they noticed an ice cream cart and Anastasia, still with Chuck holding her began pointing towards them. So they decided to all have ice cream.

Dorota got vanilla, but had to give Anastasia most of it, Chuck got chocolate and whilst Blair was worried about how much sugar and fat was in one at first, when Chuck told her that unless she had one, he would take away her new pair of Christian Louboutins she agreed to a strawberry one.

They all sat on a park bench near the pond, Chuck with Anastasia still seated on his lap as he fed her his ice cream.

Once they had all finished, they all stood up and Dorota began to get the push chair ready. Blair smiled at Chuck.

"Did you have fun?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Oh yes, but do you want to know what would make it even better?" He asked.

"What?"

"If I could kiss you" He smirked. She looked around to see know one in sight before he took her face in his palm and kissed her luscious lips. She let her hands travel to around the back of his head, knotting her fingers through his hair as she deepened the kiss, being careful not to push herself too much against him because she didn't want to crush the baby. His hand travelled to cup her face in his plam. They stood there kissing for so long, they didn't notice when a black haired man walked past and snapped a picture of them.

**Spotted: C and B playing happy families. Who knew they were the parent type? One thing's for sure; from the way these 2 are lip-locked looks like C and B have been re-united. But looks like it's not all been fun and games, apparently Lonely Boy was just getting friendly with Queen B, but don't worry, D. Word is that S just broke up with Boring Ben.  
Xoxo-Gossip Girl **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN: Please review. Thanks. **


	5. The Dark Knight Vs The Pauper

**I Love You, Miss Waldorf Chapter 5**

***The Dark Knight Vs The Pauper***

**AN: Please Review**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. This was sure to get Chuck's attention. They'd agreed to try and keep their relationship quiet for now but if someone brought it up then they would say that they were 'Just Friends'. This was Chuck's idea with Russell still looming about; he couldn't have Russell threatening something to do with her. It was 'For her oven safety' as Chuck called it and Blair rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed.

Serena appeared at the doorway and Blair turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey, S" Blair smiled. Serena came into the room.

"Hey, B. How are you feeling after last night?" Serena asked. Blair smiled.

"Good. Thanks"

Serena edged closer to Blair and twirled her chocolate curls around her fingers.

"You know that you can tell me anything right, B?" She asked. Blair nodded.

"Yeah"

"Did anything happen with you and Chuck last night?" She asked. Blair shook her head.

"No!" Blair replied quickly. Serena cocked her head to one side. "I just fell asleep"

"In his bed? With him?" Serena asked.

"And? I didn't have sex with him!" Blair defended. She smiled "Not yet, anyways"

"Blair! What happened to 'I don't need Chuck Bass'?"

"Well, it turns out I do. Look, S please don't say anything to anyone. Chuck wants to keep us a secret-" Serena cut her off.

"Oh I bet he does! So that he can keep Raina and you!"

"I'm not his bit on the side! He broke up with Raina ages ago! He loves me! He told me over and over yesterday!" Blair defended.

"So why does he want to keep you a secret?" Serena asked.

"Because of Russell! He thinks that Russell could threaten something about me! He's doing it to protect me, S!"

"Oh, sorry, B" Serena apologised. "But, I think that your coming out party is coming out sooner than you think"

"What do you mean?"

Serena picked up her phone and showed Blair the Gossip Girl blast:

"_Spotted: C and B playing happy families. Who knew they were the parent type? One thing's for sure; from the way these 2 are lip-locked looks like C and B have been re-united. But looks like it's not all been fun and games, apparently Lonely Boy was just getting friendly with Queen B, but don't worry, D. Word is that S just broke up with Boring Ben. Xoxo-Gossip Girl" _Blair read out loud. Then looked up at Serena. "No" She whispered as she looked at the picture above the blast of her and Chuck in a full on make out session, with baby Anastasia at Chuck's side, smiling at them both, underneath the blast there was a picture of the three of them playing with Anastasia, smiling and laughing.

"Sorry, B"

Blair handed her back the phone. "You think Chuck knows?" She asked.

"I don't know. It got sent at lunchtime"

"Shit!" Blair murmured.

"What's this about you and Dan?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"Um...I think that he likes me, just the way how he's being. And he called me this morning asking did I want to go for coffee but I was with Chuck and he sounded really upset"

"What? Dan liking you? That's ridiculous!" Serena almost giggled. Blair nodded.

"I know"

"Hmm...I wonder if he took these pictures, stalking you?" She asked. Blair shook her head.

"Don't even joke about things like that, S"

****

Nate walked into the living room to find Chuck playing pool. Chuck looked up.

"Hey, Man" Nate greeted.

"Hey"

Nate took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Chuck. Chuck looked at it and read the Gossip Girl blast then studied the pictures. "Shit!" He murmured.

"I just thought you'd wanna know before tonight, I know that you were planning on keeping your 'Just Friends' cover"

"You think Blair knows?" Chuck asked. Nate nodded.

"Serena probably showed her"

"What am I gonna do? If Russell finds out about her...He'll find something to blackmail me on about her"

Nate smiled at Chuck. "I know that this is very unusual; but I have an idea"

****

Blair and Serena walked into the Empire to see Chuck walking down the stair case and having photographs with people, smiling. He saw Blair and gave her a look that told her that he needed to speak to her. But she was even more convinced when he mouth "Come here"

Blair looked at Serena. "S, do you mind if I go and talk to Chuck?" She asked. Serena shook her head.

"No, go on. I need to find Dan anyway and find out if he took that picture"

Blair smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, S. tell me what Dan said later"

"I will"

Blair walked off and towards Chuck and the photographers. One of them noticed Blair.

"And who is this, Mr Bass?" He asked. Chuck placed his hand at the small of Blair's back.

"This is Blair Waldorf, a close friend of mine" He replied. Blair smiled for the camera's with Chuck before he led her away saiying that he was going to get her a drink as she must be thirsty after all the charity work that she had done today. When they were beside the bar and she had her martini, she spoke.

"Thanks for that just then, telling them about my charity work" She smiled. He smiled back at her.

"My pleasure, you have to become a powerful woman remember?" He asked. She took a sip from her drink.

"It's a good turnout" She said changing the subject as she looked at all the people.

"It's a free bar" He replied, making her laugh. "Did you see the Gossip Girl blast?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, Serena showed me. What are we gonna do about it?"

"Just hope that Russell doesn't see it" He replied. "Nate has a plan of how to get him out our lives for good, though" He said.

"I'm listening"

"Nate's gonna get Raina to overhear Russell blackmailing me about Lily. Then, hopefully he'll sign the company back over to me and everything will be okay again"

"It sounds like a good plan" She smiled, and then noticed Nate coming into the room with Raina. "There's Raina and Nate now"

Chuck looked over to them and Nate nodded. "I gotta go. I'll come and find you when it's all over" He replied. She smiled.

"Good luck"

Once he had gone, she noticed Serena talking to Lily and then she saw Dan approaching her. she downed her martini as he came up to her and stood where Chuck had just moments before.

"Hi" He greeted.

"Hey" She replied, half heartedly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just a little pissed about that Gossip Girl blast" She hinted.

"Yeah, I saw that. It kinda surprised me, Chuck holding a baby" He replied jokingly.

"Chuck's great with kids" She defended.

"Where'd he go?" He asked.

"With Raina and Nate to sort something out"

"Oh"

She set her empty glass down and signalled the bartender to refill it. He immediately rushed over and refilled it.

"There you go, Miss Waldorf"

"Thank you, Joe" She smiled at the bartender and Dan fused his eyebrows together, wondering just how well Blair and the bartender knew each other.

"You have a wonderful evening now, Miss" He said and walked off. Blair turned back to Dan.

"I didn't know that you knew the staff here so well?" He asked.

"Yeah well, when you date the owner of the hotel for over a year, that's what you get" She shot back taking a sip from her fresh glass.

"Oh"

She set the glass down. "Did you send that picture of Chuck and me to Gossip Girl?" She asked.

"What? No!" He replied quickly. Blair gave him an un-convinced look. "Maybe"

"I cannot believe you, Dan!" She almost shouted. "Do you have any idea how much of a dangerous position that puts Chuck and I in?"

"Oh let me guess, you won't get to be in a magazine in a photo shoot together, saying how you worked out your problem and you're playing happy families again?" Dan asked annoyed.

"Russell Thorpe is blackmailing Chuck on something about Lily! They're all about to come clean on that, but if he finds out about me, then he'll use something else to blackmail him on about me!" Blair replied.

"Like what?"

"Like how Chuck traded me for this fucking hotel or how he slept with his barely-legal-step-sister!" Blair whispered.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm going to cost Chuck his precious legacy, maybe he can trade you for it!" Dan almost yelled. Blair stared at him. Tears threatening to over-spill and run down her face.

"I can't believe you just said that" She whispered.

"It's the truth" He replied. She quietly began to drink more and more of her drink and he watched her, amazed at how fast she could drink. When she was finished, she turned to Joe, the bartender and he came rushing over.

"What can I do for you, Miss Waldorf?" He asked pleasantly. She smiled at him.

"Can you please get some ice?" She asked.

"Ice?" He asked looking confused.

"Yes" She replied.

"What the hell do you want ice for?" Dan asked. She turned to him and kneed him in his balls, making him gasp and grab onto them. His face showing a different sort of expressions, making Blair laugh.

"That" She answered. Joe, ran off to go and fetch some ice and Blair leaned over to Dan's ear. "You know, Chuck may not be Prince Charming, more like a Dark Knight. But at least he's not a snivelling and jealous Pauper that will never fit in" She said before she straightened up, grabbed her purse and walked away. She heard phones buzzing and beeping a few minutes later. Gossip Girl, she though as she pulled her buzzing and beeping phone from her purse and read.

**Spotted: Queen B giving Lonely Boy the Royal Boot, literally. Did the jester do something to make the beauty angry and will King C get involved? Let's hope so.  
xoxo-Gossip Girl**

She sighed and put the BlackBerry back in her purse.

****

"You sign over Bass Industries, or your Step-Mother is going to jail" Russell threatened. Chuck looked as though he was thinking. "I'm surprised you even have think it over. I can ruin your family"

Chuck looked up. "I wasn't thinking, I was waiting" He replied.

"For what?"

Raina appeared. "Me" Russell looked up. "He was right about you, this whole time" She walked out and Chuck gave ate a look to tell him to go after her.

"I suggest that you go after her" Chuck said with a smirk.

"No, you sign over the company right now, or I you're going to jail" Russell replied looking at Lily, she stood up.

"Maybe, but not because of you" She said before turning to Chuck. "I already called the cops ten minutes ago, Rufus is waiting in the car to take me downtown" She told her Step-Son.

"Lily, you can't" He protested.

"Once I go on record with the truth, no one can hold this against us anymore. Just promise me one thing; before Thorpe leaves here tonight, you tell that Son of a Bitch where he can stick it" She smiled. Chuck nodded.

"Thank you, for saving his legacy" Chuck thanked.

"Bass Industries isn't his legacy, Charles. You are" She smiled. He hugged her and she hugged him back, before letting go and smiling at him. She then left and Chuck smiled at Russell.

"Well, if that's all; I have Guests downstairs" Chuck said turning to leave.

"Wait" Russell said causing Chuck to turn around. "Don't you even want to know why I want to destroy your precious little legacy?" He asked walking over to the bar and pouring himself a glass of water.

"Because Lily left you for my Father" Chuck replied.

"I thought you knew me better than that. Did Raina ever talk about her Mother?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You're lying" Chuck stated with a cold face. Russell looked at him.

"Oh believe me, I wish I was. Because of your Father, my wife is dead"

"No, I confronted my Father when he was alive and he told me that the only person who died in that fire was the security guard, he never said anything about a woman" Chuck replied.

"And why do you think the security guard went back in there? He was trying to save my wife" Russell told him. "No one knows the truth; not even Raina, she thinks that her Mother left me for another Man"

Chuck shook his head. "When my Father died, we were in a good place. You are trying to rob me of that. You'd say anything to hurt me"

"I think that you knew your Father well enough to know that he was capable of taking a life"

Chuck looked as though he was about to cry. He stayed silent and didn't say a word.

"I hope that your Step-Mother rots in jail, protecting the legacy of the great Bart Bass" Russell said bitterly standing up and leaving Chuck there.

****

Chuck ran down the staircase searching for her. He found Serena instead.

"Chuck, hey" Serena greeted.

"Shut this down" He ordered.

"What?" His Step-Sister asked, shocked.

"Call the party off now!"

"Why?"

"Where's Blair?" He asked looking around.

"Um...I don't know, she was with Dan before" Serena replied.

"Find her, tell her to meet me in the bar immediately" He instructed. Serena nodded.

"Okay"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dan found Blair in a seated area away from everything else, in a corner and walked up to her. She looked up.

"What the hell do you want, Humphrey?" She asked.

"I've been thinking all night, this thought consuming thought" He began.

"Why am I still here when I just got insulted and kicked in the balls by Blair Waldorf?" She asked.

He laughed and shook his head. "Maybe the reason why our friendship doesn't work is because we were never destined to be friends, we were destined to be something else"

"Enemies?"

He laughed again. "No"

She gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about, Humphrey?" She asked.

"One kiss" He said.

"Excuse me?"

"One kiss, just to see if our feelings for one and other are real" He replied.

"No! I'm with Chuck!" She blurted out. "You need to go back to Brooklyn"

"Not until I see if we're real or not" He replied.

"I'm with Chuck" She repeated.

"And he hurts you everytime; Tuscany, Not being able to tell you he loved you, Trading you to Jack for his precious Empire, Sleeping with Jenny, Eva, Raina. What will he do next?" He asked.

"He won't do anything like that again. He loves me" She told him firmly.

"And who are you trying to convince, me or you?" Dan replied. "Just let me kiss you, to just see if there is something between us, and then if there's not, we'll go our separate ways"

He moved closer to her. "If Chuck finds out that your saying this, he'll kill you" She warned him. His lips hovered over hers.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take"

She was about to object when his lips came crashing down on hers, cutting off her way to speak. He wanted to deepen the kiss with his tongue, placing his hands to touch her hair, but she stopped him and pushed him away. He looked at her and smiled and she slapped him.

"Oww!" He exclaimed holding his face. "What the fuck was that for?" He asked confused and shocked as his slap mark began to sting.

"Only my boyfriend gets to kiss me without permission!" She cried and slapped him again. "And that one was because only my boyfriend gets to touch my hair!" She replied before walking off.

Dan looked around to see that no-one had seen his kiss and fight with Blair before he walked away and grabbed a champagne bottle off of a waiter and began to drink it, walking over to the toilets.

Serena ran up to Blair.

"B!" She cried. Blair tried to hide the disgusted look on her face by having Dan Humphrey's saliva in her mouth and on her lips. Blair rubbed her hand across her mouth and then wiped it on her dress. Serena gave her a confused look. "Are you okay?" The blonde asked. Blair nodded.

"Yeah, fine, S. why? What's wrong where is everyone?" She asked looking around the emptying room.

"Chuck" Serena replied. "He shut the party down and he told me to come and look for you. He wants to speak to you, now. He's in the bar. He looks really upset" Serena told Blair. Blair swallowed a hard lump in her throat. Had he seen her and Dan? Is that why he'd called the party off? Did Chuck think that she was cheating on him?

"Okay, thanks, S you should probably go home. I'll be home tomorrow" She replied walking off in a daze.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

He was onto his 7th shot when he sensed her presence. She stood still next to him and stared at him.

"Chuck-" She began. He tipped the shot down his throat.

"Has everyone left?" He asked.

"Yes" She placed her hand on his back. "What happened?" She asked. She was ready for him to yell at her. Of course he knew. He was Chuck Bass for fucks sake! He knew everything!

"Russell's wife, Raina's Mother was killed by my Father. He was a murderer" Chuck told her. Blair's heart sunk into her chest but then she realised the seriousness of the situation, and gasped.

"But, the person that died was a security guard" Blair said, thinking back to when Chuck had told her about the fire years ago.

"No, 2 people died. The security guard was only in there trying to save Raina's Mother" He said as he went to pour himself another shot. She let him. He needed it. "My Father built his legacy on murders" He whispered and downed the shot. "And I've been trying so hard to protect it" He whispered and Blair realised he was really drunk.

"You're not your Father, Chuck. You're not. Your strong, you care about people" She replied.

"I can't believe that his legacy...My legacy was built on such a terrible thing. Now it's my legacy and I feel like the blood of those two people is on my hands"

She looked down. "I can't even imagine what you must be going through" She said as she sat down on the chair next to him and took his hand in hers. "But you're not your Father. You don't have to do what he did and I know that you wouldn't" She took his hand in hers. "Look, I'm here for you, no matter what okay? If there is anything that I can do just let me know okay?" Blair said. He looked at their entwined hands and then at her face and smiled at her.

"Never leave" He murmured. She looked at him with a puzzled expression, not being sure what he'd just said. "Promise me, you'll never leave me?" He asked almost desperately. She nodded.

"Chuck, I would never leave you. I love you" She told him firmly. He nodded and patted his knee for her to come and sit on. She did and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips softly and then rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you for sticking up with me these past few years" He thanked. She smiled.

"I always said I would" She replied.

"I don't know whether to tell Raina or not?"

Her head snapped up. "No" She said sternly. "That is Russell's job. Not yours"

He nodded. "What would I do without you?" He smiled and kissed her before he began rocking her on his knee and she let him. She knew that this was one of his defence mechanisms. He would act like it was her that was upset and he was comforting.

"How'd it go with Dan?" He asked.

"Not good. We had an argument and I kicked him in the balls, then he came and found me and gave me this speech about how you and I weren't meant for each other because we always hurt each other" She finished needing air.

"Go on" Chuck encouraged. She looked up into his eyes.

"And then he-" Someone cut her off by stepping into the bar room and standing in the middle of it. Blair and Chuck both turned around to see who would dare to interrupt their special moment.

"And then I kissed her" Dan said drunkenly, with his shirt un-tucked, his top button undone and his tie nowhere to be seen. In his hand he held an empty champagne bottle.

_**My my what do we have here? Looks like there's going to be a fight for our favourite Queens heart? But who will win? King C or Pauper D?**_

Blair froze beside Chuck and he just stared at Dan. Anger boiling up inside him. After what seemed like years to Blair, Chuck finally spoke.

"Is this true?" He asked Blair calmly. She nodded slowly.

"Yes" She whispered in shame.

"He kissed you?" Chuck asked waiting for confirmation. She nodded again. He pushed her gently off of his lap so that he was standing up

"Is this true?" He asked Blair calmly. She nodded slowly.

"Yes" She whispered in shame.

"He kissed you?" Chuck asked waiting for confirmation. She nodded again. He pushed her gently off of his lap so that he was standing up and walked over to Dan. Blair wanted to run after him and stop him from what he was inevitably about to do, but she was frozen to the spot.

Chuck marched straight over to Dan and punched him straight in the face, knocking Dan to the floor. Dan quickly got up and punched Chuck back. Chuck grunted a little before hitting Dan straight back, inevitably earning the Brooklynite a black eye. Dan was about to hit Chuck again but Blair stopped him by running over and grabbing his arm.

"Stop it!" She screamed. Both boys looked shocked and stopped. "You are acting like a child!" She yelled at Dan and Chuck tried to hide his smirk. She let go of Dan's wrist and pointed her finger at Chuck. "You too" She warned him.

"Blair" Chuck began.

"I just thought he should know" Dan said. Chuck went for him again but Blair stopped him.

"In hoping that it would pull Chuck and I apart" Blair finished for him. "Guess what, Humphrey? It didn't work! I thought that we were friends but it just proves how stupid I can be. To think that you and I could ever be friends!" She scoffed as she hid the tears that came to her eyes. "Goodbye Dan. I suggest that you get out of here now before Chuck has security throw you out" She told him. He nodded and began to walk away.

Blair hid her tears and smoothed out her eyebrows before walking over to Chuck. He held a glass of ice in his hand and pressed it against his bloody nose. He winced in pain. Blair too the glass from him and pressed it against it lightly.

"Thanks" He said.

"The amount of times I've done this over the years, trust me; I'm used to it" She laughed. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Not for looking after me, for sticking up for me" He said. She smiled at him.

"Well if I didn't, who else would?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"It's okay to cry, you know? I get it, you thought that Dan was your friend" He said softly, not wanting her to feel that she had to hide her tears from him.

"I just feel so..." She couldn't finish and tears streamed down her face.

"Used?" He finished for her. She nodded and began to cry more. He pulled her back onto his knee and let her cry into his suit. "You know, I can fix that" He replied taking her hand. She knew that he was drunk and so he was stumbling slightly but she held his hand to hold him up and they made it into the elevator and up to his suite.

When they got to Chuck's bedroom, she gasped. There, on the bed was all baby pink peony petals, scattered across the bed and the room was dimly lit by candles and the room smelt like peonies.

"Oh, Chuck" She gasped. "This is beautiful"

"Thank Archibald, I just gave him orders" Chuck replied. Blair smiled.

"That boy is smarter than he looks"

Chuck laughed. "I think he gets that a lot"

He didn't have time to tell her what he was going to tell her next because she was already attacking his lips, pulling his jacket off and his tie. He picked her up by her legs and she wrapped them around his waist whilst she pulled the buttons of his shirt open and pulled his shirt off. He unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head, revealing her in a black bra and tights. He placed her on the bed and kissed the crease of her breasts whilst she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Blair!" He moaned.

"Mmm" She replied as he took off her bra. He threw it aside and began licking her nipples. She unfastened his belt and pulled his pants down. He shook himself out of them along with his shoes and socks. Leaving him in just his boxers. He began to pull down her tights and her panties, before going to the edge of the bed and pulling her shoes off along with her panties and tights. With her now being completely naked and him being situated right at the body part of her he loved the most, he thought that now would be an excellent time to lick her out. He pushed her lips open and placed his lips up to her clit. She moaned at the contact and grabbed onto the bed sheets.

"Good girl" He said seductively before putting his tongue inside her and licking up her juices. "Do you want to come now? Or come later? Or both?"

"Both" She mouthed and that was all Chuck needed to get him back to work. Eating her out like a pro.

"Oh shit. Chuck" Blair murmured as she came in his mouth. When he was finished he sat up and kissed her passionately.

"Now, how about I make you come?" She asked. He nodded and rolled over pulling a condom from the side drawer. He slid it on quickly and discarded the foil wrapper as she climbed on top of him and put herself onto his hard and waiting dick.

She set to work, riding him as fast and as hard as she could. He moaned her name as he groped her tits. She smiled down at him.

"God, you are too beautiful" He told her. She smirked.

"I know"

"Fuck" He flipped her over so that he was on top now and he pounded into her harder and faster. Making her scream with pleasure.

"You like that, baby?" He asked. She nodded. He found her hand and held it. He watched as her eyes began to roll back into her head and with one last hard and quick thrust, her muscles tightened around him as she squeezed his hand and dug her nails in slightly, her hips buckled up towards him.

"Chuck! Ohhhh!"

Even though she had come first, he wasn't close behind and continued to thrust into her until he too came. Screaming her name.

He pulled out of her, let go of her hand and fell onto his side of the bed, both of them gasping for air. She couldn't speak.

"Wow" He whispered. She turned on her side to gaze at him. "You feeling better, now?" He asked.

"What was I even upset about?" She asked attempting to remember. He laughed and kissed her.

"Stay the night" He begged. She nodded.

"Oh I plan to"

He looked at the bottle of champagne on the bedside and picked it up, undoing the cork and letting the champagne flow out of the top. He didn't need glasses as he poured it down his throat and then down hers. She kissed him after she'd had some and he began pouring it onto her naked body and then licking it off. She smirked at him.

"Ready for round two?" She asked seductively.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN: Please review.**


End file.
